1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to medical devices used for feeding and aspirating.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gastrointestinal feeding and aspirating devices generally include feeding and aspirating tubes. The feeding tube is used to provide food internally to a patient. Food is provided to nourish the patient, help him or her heal faster and resist infection, which decreases the patient recovery time. The aspirating tube is used to reduce abdominal distention, which occurs when swallowed air accumulates, and too much food is provided internally relative to its rate of spontaneous absorption. Abdominal distention can impair the ability to breathe deeply and adequately cough to clear secretions. Abdominal distention can also cause discomfort and slow down the rate of bowel absorption. A slower rate of bowel absorption causes undernourishment and slows down the healing process, which increases the patient recovery time. Hence, it is desirable to reduce abdominal distention while providing the patient with sufficient nourishment to facilitate his or her recovery.
There are several different types of feeding and aspirating devices in use, several of which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,881,211, 6,921,396, and 5,807,311. The feeding and aspirating devices in these disclosures, however, make no provisions for placing them beyond the stomach of the patient where absorption is greater and aspiration is more efficient. Further, these devices undesirably restrict the size of available instruments that can pass through them to guide the device to its desired position within the body.